1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to database analysis and, more particularly, to analyzing databases using clusters of records.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex databases may have a large number of tables and join relationships between data elements in the tables. Database schema representations, such as schema graphs, of complex databases may show a large number of join paths between tables. Expert knowledge of the particular database implementation is often required in order to efficiently query the database.